eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Tomorowo Taguchi
is a Japanese actor, director, narrator, and former erotic comic strip artist. He is also the former vocalist for the punk rock band . Profile * Name: * Real name: * Birth date: November 30, 1957 * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 5' 5" (165cm) Filmography Actor * 1986 The Phantom of Regular Size * 1987 Denchu Kozo no Boken * 1987 Robinson's Garden * 1989 Tetsuo: The Iron Man ... Man * 1990 Love of Sawako ... Ichiro Tanaka * 1991 Gigolo * 1991 I Hate You... Not * 1992 All Night Long ... Airline Manager * 1992 Kirai ja Nai yo 2 * 1992 Tetsuo II: Body Hammer ... Taniguchi Tomoo * 1993 A Night in Nude ... Kenzo * 1993 Anego: Gokudo wo Aishita Onna - Kiriko ... Shingo * 1993 Fireworks, Should We See It from the Side or the Bottom? ... Yusuke's father * 1993 Fried Dragon Fish * 1993 Ijo no Hitobito: Densetsuno Nijino Sankyodai * 1993 Sadistic City * 1994 A New Love in Tokyo ... Man with a knife * 1994 Angel Dust * 1994 In Which Direction Is the Wind Blowing? * 1994 Muma * 1994 Undo ... Psychiatrist * 1995 Goodbye for Tomorrow ... Tetsu Sasayama * 1995 Kamikaze Taxi ... Chaplin * 1995 Kimi to Itsumademo ... usumu Kagurai * 1995 Love Letter ... Female itsuki's father * 1995 Ring: Kanzen-ban ... Jotaro Nagao * 1995 Shinjuku Triad Society ... Wang * 1995 Super-Coming ... Emperor * 1995 Tenshi no Wakemae ... Art student * 1995 Tokyo Fist ... Tattoo Master * 1995 Voyeurs, Inc. ... Restaurant owner * 1996 All Night Long 3 ... Kawasaki * 1996 Arashi no Kisetsu * 1996 Dangan Runner ... Yasuda * 1996 Reborn from Hell: Samurai Armageddon ... Shosetsu Yui * 1996 Midori * 1996 Reborn from Hell II: Jubei's Revenge ... Shosetsu Yui * 1996 Sadist Song * 1996 Swallowtail * 1996 Tokyo Mafia 3: Battle for Shinjuku * 1996-07-13 Gamera 2: Attack of the Legion ... Subway Driver * 1997 Full Metal Yakuza ... Genpaku Hiraga * 1997 Innocent Hearts * 1997 Postman Blues ... Profiler * 1997 Rainy Dog * 1997 Tetto Musashino-sen ... Pylon patrol * 1997 The Eel ... Eiji Dojima * 1997 Tokyo Biyori * 1997 Watashi-tachi ga Suki Datta Koto ... Tsuruki * 1998 Andromedia ... Goda * 1998 Bell Epoch ... Oda * 1998 Bullet Ballet * 1998 Daikaiju Tokyo ni Arawaru ... Michio Hori * 1998 Dr. Akagi ... Nosaka * 1998 I Want to Hear the Wind's Song ... Robber * 1998 Ohaka ga Nai! ... Takagi Noboru * 1998 Sada ... Kin-chan * 1998 Scorpion * 1998 Sleepless Town * 1998 Tadon to Chikuwa ... Tomiyama * 1998 The Turns of the Wheel * 1998 Three Businessmen ... Noodle Shop Man * 1998 You Alone Can't See ... Hikaru Kimura * 1999 Dead or Alive * 1999 Gemini * 1999 Ley Lines * 1999 Taboo ... Samurai Tojiro Yuzawa * 1999 Tenshi ni Misuterareta Yoru * 1999 The Twenty-Four Hour Lie ... Rokuro Hasebe * 1999 Tomie ... Detective Harada * 1999-03-06 Gamera 3: The Awakening of Iris * 2000 By Player * 2000 Chinpira: Two Punks * 2000 Dead or Alive 2: Birds ... Man with telescope * 2000 Kamome ... Akitoshi Fukuma * 2000 Keizoku: The Movie * 2000 Love Cinema Vol. 1: Tokyo Trash Baby ... Master of Cafe * 2000 Oshikiri * 2000 Senrigan * 2000 Sweet Sweet Ghost ... Harigane * 2001 Drug ... Kuniaki Honjo * 2001 Man-hole ... Tarou Ushiyama * 2002 A Snake of June * 2002 Aiki ... Saburo Ishikawa * 2002 Barber's Sorrow ... Barber * 2002 Bastoni: The Stick Handlers ... Matsunaga * 2002 Doing Time * 2002 Eleven Minutes, Nine Seconds, One Image: September 11 ... (segment Japan) * 2003 1980 * 2003 Owl * 2003 Vibrator * 2004 A Blue Automobile ... Record store boss * 2004 Girlfriend: Someone Please Stop the World ... Miho's father * 2004 Kamachi * 2004 L'Amant ... A'' * 2004 Mask de 41 ... ''Tadao kuramochi * 2004-04-17 My Lover Is a Sniper: The Movie * 2005 Einstein Girl * 2005 It's Only Talk ... K'' * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Death Make * 2005 School Daze * 2005 Spring Snow ... ''Yamada, butler of Matsugae family * 2005 Strange Circus * 2005 Until the Lights Come Back ... Saeki * 2005 Who's Camus Anyway? ... Oyama * 2005 Wolf Girl * 2006-09-02 Akihabara@Deep * 2006 Black Night ... Dr. Kawai (segment "Dark Hole") * 2006 Cain's Descendant ... Matsumura * 2006 Gamera the Brave * 2006 God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand ... Koichiro Kubota * 2006 Haru, Barneys de * 2006 Love Letter So-renka ... Yui's father * 2006 Sway ... Judge * 2007 How to Become Myself ... Koji Ueshima * 2007 Like a Dragon ... Barber Owner * 2007 M * 2007 Prisoner/Terrorist * 2007 Switching: Goodbye Me * 2007 The Invitation from Cinema Orion * 2007 The Yakiniku Movie * 2007 Kyouki no Umi * 2007 Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad ... Mailman * 2007-10-27 Masked Rider: The Next * 2008 Climber's High * 2008 Kimi no Tomodachi * 2008 The Most Beautiful Night in the World Director * 2003 Iden & Tity External Links * * * Tomorowo Taguchi interview at Midnight Eye * Tomorowo Taguchi at Wikipedia * Tomorowo Taguchi at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1957 Births Category:Actor Category:Narrator Category:Singer Category:Musician